Before He Cheats
by RainynDawn
Summary: When one witch discovers that her fiance is cheating on her, she decides upon revenge and only one person agrees to help her. HGSB ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER: This is in no way mine. If it was, I assure you that I wouldn't be living in a hobble (dorm) and having to pay for my laundry.**

**A/N: Just some drabble I wrote down while avoiding doing my Mythology homework which now I have to crack down and do… Really need to finish it…**

**Title: Before He Cheats.**

**Song: "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood.**

_Right now, _

_He's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blonde tramp, _

_And she's probably getting frisky... _

Hermione sat glaring at the couple on the dance floor as she slunk further into the shadows, seething with rage. How dare he?

The smoke from the patrons cigarettes formed a thick cloud around her and her companion, obscuring them from view. Not that anyone would notice them, of course, they were in a muggle club after all.

"Hermione…," her companion said somewhat hesitantly as the blonde her fiancé was currently dancing with started running her hands seductively over him.

She didn't cast him a look as she merely replied, "No."

_Right now, _

_He's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey _

The couple slowly made their way off the dance floor and over to the bar. His arm was wrapped possessively around her while she clung to him, a smile plastered on her face.

He motioned to the bartender and was immediately serviced. Hermione watched as the bartender treated him like a friend. Must be a regular, she thought to herself as she watched the scene unfold.

She felt her companion lightly touch her arm, trying to gain her attention but she shrugged it off. Her brown eyes, filled with anger and hurt, watched as her fiancé ran his hand down the blonde's back to come to a rest on her backside.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, _

_Showing her how to shoot a combo... _

Hermione stiffened when they approached an empty pool table and laughed together. "I thought he hated pool," she whispered half to herself as he racked up the balls.

The tears started to form at her eyes as she watched him walk up behind the blonde, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as she bent slightly over the table.

Her companion was now beside of her, one arm urging her to her feet while the other brushed away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Come on, he's not worth it," was the whispered response she got and she found she could no longer remain seated. Without knowing it, she was escorted out into the bitter coldness of the night where even the wind seemed to be laughing sinisterly at her.

_And he don't know... _

"I hate him," she whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself, shivering slightly despite herself.

"I know," he whispered comfortingly, running his hands up and down her arms.

She looked up at him with her doe-like eyes, pleading. "Why?" Her voice faltered slightly and she drew in a deep breath to regain control. "Why would he do this?"

The man beside of her shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Hermione. I can't understand it at all." He stepped closer. "I am sorry, though."

She smiled in an almost sinister way. "I know and I'm glad you came with me."

He was uneasy about the malicious glint in her eye as she cast her gaze around the parking lot. No one could ever say that Hermione Granger never got revenge.

"What are you looking for?" he finally asked.

"He's with a muggle," she stated easily, "that means he must have used muggle transportation to get her here which only means…"

Her words drifted off as she peered at something across from them, a slow smile forming at her mouth. "He brought the car he bought a month ago," she finished.

The uneasy filling intensified, but something else was lingering there in him as well, a need to go in and pound the younger man into the ground for causing her pain. However, he knew Hermione well and knew that she would get her revenge…

And she did.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, _

_Carved my name into his leather seats... _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, _

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires... _

Hermione dusted her hands as she stepped back from the wreckage that used to be a car. She smiled as she tucked her wand into her pocket after removing any proof of their presence there.

She drew in a deep, ragged breath as the tears continued to form in her eyes. Yes, she had achieved her revenge but that didn't remove the pain of his betrayal.

Her companion stepped up beside of her and rested one hand on the small of her back. Leaning down beside of her ear, he whispered, "It's done."

She looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with loss, and nodded mutely. She turned into his open arms, relishing the feel of his arms wrapped around her tiny frame.

She raised her head up from his chest and her eyes connected with his. "Thank you," she whispered into the night, "for coming here with me."

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a sexy grin that she always associated with him as he replied, "Any time, darling."

She looked back at the car with a sadistic smile.

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _

They stepped further into the shadows beside of the muggle club, waiting. She stood close to him trying to gain a small ounce of warmth that radiated from him.

It was cold.

Her eyes remained glued to the door while his occasionally darted to the window and then to her, not that she noticed of course. Her world was frozen.

He studied her.

The wind lightly swept her hair back away from her face as they stood there in the shadows. Her mouth was set in a firm line and the only thing displaying her true feelings at the moment were her eyes.

They showed the hurt and emptiness that lingered inside of her from the betrayal.

Her hands were twitching slightly, tapping every now and again on her arm to show her impatience. Occasionally he would notice her shiver and he wished that she would allow him to put a warming spell on her if they were going to continue to stand out there.

His head cocked slightly at the new sound.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some _

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke.. _

Hermione screwed up her eyes as the horrible screeching noise drifted through the cracked window. He couldn't help but to wince when the singer sought out the high notes on the song.

"What the bloody hell is that?" he drug out, peering through the window to see who was making the awful racket.

"I do believe that is what is generally known as karaoke," Hermione answered as she too leaned up to look through the window. "Oh bloody hell," she muttered as soon as she saw the source of the noise.

"Well," he muttered in an attempt to make light of the situation, "at least you have that up on her, you don't sound like a diseased hippogriff in a blender."

She turned slowly to look at him at his simile and instantly started to laugh.

He only looked at her, confused by her odd behaviour.

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" _

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky, _

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne _

The annoying sound of her voice finally died and they looked through the window, gracious that she was stepping down from the podium.

Hermione frowned, though, when she watched the blonde step into the arms of **_her _**fiancé. Another shiver swept over her body and she unknowingly stepped closer to her companion.

She watched as the blonde woman leaned forward, a tipsy smile on her lips as she conveyed something to the cheater. He, in turn, smiled slowly, his hand slowly inching down her back as we whispered something into her ear.

Hermione turned swiftly back to face the door. She knew what would come out of that smile for wasn't that the smile he offered her when he first came to her house that night on their one year anniversary with flowers in his hand?

Oh yes, she knew they would be out shortly.

"Hermione."

She looked up at the one man who had believed her suspicions and sighed. "I know I should just go home and move on, but I need this. I need this closure."

He nodded in understanding.

_And he don't know…_

Hermione stepped further into the shadows and back into the arms of her companion as the cheater and the strumpet exited the club, clutching each other desperately as they tried to walk and snog at the same time- not an easy task.

She turned her head slightly into his chest while they waited, knowing it could only be a few moments before she would get the reaction she was waiting for.

His hand went to her head, cradling it against her chest as the cries of outrage sounded from the parking lot.

Looks like the damage had been discovered…

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, _

_Carved my name into his leather seats, _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, _

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires... _

They apparated away before the patrons of the club could come running out to investigate all the crime. With his arms still around her, he took her back to his house where she wouldn't have to put up with him or his ramblings tonight.

However, when she pulled away and looked at her surroundings, she shook her head slowly. "I've got to go," she whispered, heading for the door.

He reached out and grasped her arm. "Hermione…,it's over. You don't have to go back to him now, you got your revenge. Stay here tonight."

She smiled, a small and grateful smile. "I want to here him deny it," she informed him in a soft voice. "I want to see what story he will concoct to prove his innocence."

He stared at her before stepping back and allowing her to walk out of the room. He watched her sadly, only aware of the feelings flooding him once the door shut silently behind her.

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _

Hermione sat in the firelight of the small flat she shared with her fiancé, well, her ex-fiancé after tonight. As the light played against her face, she sat there frozen in place.

She thought back to all the small signs, the hints that she had overlooked for so long. She wondered how long he had actually been cheating on her without her knowing.

She had been blind for so long…

The sound of the door softly opening and closing again brought her out of her reverie. Turning slightly to watch the door, she waited for him.

It took him about five minutes before he finally entered the sitting room, depositing his jacket on the table hazardously and knocking over a vase of roses he had presented her with two days ago…

Probably out of guilt.

"Oh bloody hell," he muttered the curse with vengeance as he jerked it back into an upright position.

"You're late," she stated from her position and she watched as he visibly jumped, slapping a hand to his chest.

His eyes were wide with fear and something else. "Hermione, you scared me." He laughed nervously as he approached her, not aware of the way she shrank from him. "What are you doing up so late?"

"You're late," she repeated, her voice void of any emotion.

He looked at her peculiarly as he sat down on the chair in front of the fire. "I know, I ran into some trouble at the Ministry and…"

"Your car was gone," she interrupted before he could come up with an extravagant lie, "and I stopped by the Ministry. Harry told me that you had already left."

Red tipped his ears, a sign of nervousness. "Er…yes, well, that was because I had to take some documents to…er…some other people in London and…"

She held up her hand to stop him. "Where's your car?"

The red continued down the length of his ear, stretching out to tint his cheeks. "Well, while in London…er…someone sort of trashed it."

"Hmm," she muttered as she turned her head away.

"Really, Hermione, I just left it for a bit and when I came back it was in tatters," he stressed, stretching out his hands in an innocent manner.

She snapped. With as much control as she possessed at that moment, she asked, "Did this happen while the car was sitting outside of the muggle club while you felt up your blonde friend, Ron?"

_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl, _

_Cause the next time that he cheats... _

_Nooo, you know it won't be on me! _

_Ohh... not on me... _

She apparated with suitcases in hand to the house she had vacated earlier, tears in her eyes. She had instructed Ron that she was leaving for a few days but she fully expected him to be gone by her return.

Right now, she just wanted the comfort of the arms she had left earlier.

With that, she walked up to the door and rose her hand. But before she could even knock, he opened the door and enveloped her in his embrace, allowing her to truly breakdown for the first time that night.

The tears seemed like bitter reminders of the relationship Ron had just flushed down the loo and she wiped them away, looking up to see his grey eyes peering down at hers.

"He was never good enough for you, Hermione," he whispered, his thumb slowly moving across her cheek to wipe away a few remaining tears.

She smiled weakly as she leaned into him, her head resting against his chest. She listened to the soft beating of his heart and found her eyes closing.

She was dimly aware of his arm coming beneath her knees and swinging her up into his arms, carrying her into the house. When she felt the softness of the bed, she reached out to grab his arm, stopping him before he could exit the room.

Brown eyes connected with grey and she found something in there that she wanted… something she ached for with every fibre of her being.

"Stay," she whispered.

He shook his head slowly in denial even as he stepped closer to the bed. "You don't know what you're asking for," was his soft response.

She smiled slowly as she leaned forward, her hand moving up to his cheek. "I do," she assured him. "Merlin help me, but I do."

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _

_Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats... _

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

Hermione stretched out beside of the figure beside of her, recalling the events that transpired two years ago to bring them together. She smiled slowly, remembering the passion between them, a passion she had never experienced with Ron.

She ran a single digit down his bare torso, fingering the tattoos that lingered there. He stirred slightly under her light touch as her finger trailed lower.

With a mischievous smile, she dipped her whole hand lower even as she lowered her mouth to flick his nipple with her tongue. He awoke.

Running a hand through her hair, he grinned at her, pulling her up to kiss him. "Mmm, I can definitely say I like being woken by you every morning."

"Do you now?" she teased as she rubbed her nose against his, a sensuous smile playing at her lips.

He touched his lips to hers once more, drawing a moan from her as he ran his hand down her bare back. Pulling back, he whispered, "Happy anniversary, Mrs. Black."

She grinned. "Happy anniversary, Mr. Black."

_finis!_

**Show some love and review!**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


End file.
